A Different Life
by ravenwalker321
Summary: What if Valentine and Jocelyn had brought up Clary instead. What if she was the best Shadowhunter in history? What if a golden boy tries to find out more about her? Will she push him away or will she trust him? And will she fall for him or stay with Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I haven't finishrd my other stories. But this idea came into my head and I wanted to see how many reviews I'd get if I put it up! So here is a chapter.**

CHAPTER 1

I spun and kicked the demon in the chest. As it fell I jumped and brought the seraph blade down.

As it disappeared I smiled.

"Well done, Clary. Not as good as me though!" Somebody said from behind me.

I jumped, startled, and whirled around.

Jace stood there, leaning against the Pandemonium back door to the alleyway.

I glared at him. "Don't do that. I could of stabbed you!" I scolded.

He only smiled.

_Prick. _

"You'd never beat me in a fight," he said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

He straightened up and walked towards me.

"Maybe," he said, the smirk still in place.

"Clary! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Isabelle, my best friend since she started Idris High, said.

"Well, you can see me now, can't you?" Clary replied, still glaring at Izzy's brother,

"Did you kill it?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep!" I told her, sheathing my seraph bla

"Then let's go. Your dad will get mad if you don't come home on time," Isabelle said.

I rolled my eyes.

Even though Jocelyn had let me go to Idris High to be trained as a Shadowhunter, that didn't mean she doesn't have a curfew. i had a secret ability that only Izzy and I knew about. I could create new runes. So every Friday night I would use the Portal rune to go to New York to go demon hunting. But Jace found out and threatened to tell my mom if they didn't bring him along too. So now Clary had to bring the cocky asshat along with her or be found out.

He'd only found out last week though.

"Fine. I'll draw the Portal," I replied.

I searched in my weapons belt for my stele only to find it wasn't there.

"Isabelle, where's my stele?" I asked.

"I don't have it. You should," she said, searching her own weapons belt.

"Here," Jace said, handing me his stele.

I took it and walked over to the wall of the alley. I closed my eyes and drew. When I opened my eyes there was the Portal.

"C'mon. We haven't got all day!" I snapped, and jumped in.

I fell onto wet grass and rolled into a crouch.

"We're home," Isabelle groaned.

Isabelle hated Idris. She always said the reason why she hated it was because there were no demons to kill around here. And no parties.

"I gotta go. Valentine will kill me if I come home late," I said.

"See ya!" They replied, and I left.

"Father! Please! I lost track of time!" I yelled as Valentine landed another kick to my stomach.

"Valentine! Enough!" Jocelyn roared.

Valentine stepped back. "Anymore, don't be late. Jocelyn gave you s time limit to be back. I expect you to be there at that time," he told me, his voice cold.

I lifted my chin up, not taking my eyes away from his. "I will, Father," I reassured him.

I slowly stood up. I was well able to endure the bruises and pains he'd inflicted. It was just that my legs were feeling jellylike.

"Go to your room, Clary," Jocelyn told me.

I did.

At first they talked in hushed voices, but then they started yelling.

I heard a hard thud. I recognised the sound: a body hitting the floor.

I didn't dare go downstairs. I remembered what happened last time I tried to help her. I'd earned a whipping from it.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like it please review and tell me if I should continue it. And pleaaase give me some ideas!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I didn't know whether I should continue it nut I just thought like, why not give it a try and see how itg goes! So I want YOU to decide if I should continue, and if I get at least five reviews I'll continue! **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

I woke up to find Jonathon shaking me awake.

"Get up! C'mon. Dad's gonna kill us if we're late for breakfast!" Jonathan was saying.

"I'm up! I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!" I growled.

I wasn't a morning person. And I sure as hell wasn't friendly in the morning either.

As soon as Jonathan left my room, I quickly put on Shadowhunter gear since it was training today.

When I looked into my bathroom mirror, I got a nasty surprise.

My hair was in knots from twisting and turning in bed last night.

I glared at my reflection and tried my best to tame my red, knotty curls.

Afterwards I applied a bit of my eyeliner and lip gloss.

When I was done I ran down the mahogany stairs to find Jace sitting down beside Jonathan eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"What's Jace doing here?" I demanded.

"Maryse sent him over to train with us for the day. Apparently he and Isabelle were arguing and Maryse sent him here because "she couldn't stand the yelling," Jonathan told her.

Clary grinned at Jace. "Still up for that bet, Lightwood?" She asked, challenging him.

"Bring it on!" Jace said, grinning back at me, his golden eyes glittering mischievously.

Jonathan gave them a confused look.

"Jace and I made a bet that he'd be able to beat me in a fight. And I know I'll win!" Clary informed him.

"Clary will win!" Jonathan said, grinning.

"Hey! Your on my side here!" Jace said, playfully punching Jonathan in the shoulder.

"Training doesn't start until after breakfast," a female voice said from the dooway.

An older version of me, except prettier, stood near us.

She had her hair down, shadowhunter gear on, and looked stern.

I pouted in disappointment.

I was eager to show off my new moves in swordfighting. It was my best fighting ability, that and hand to hand combat.

Valentine came in with all his glory, his chin in the air. He had his gear on also.

We all sat down at the table.

"Hey dad, is it okay if Sebastian came over for a couple hour?" I asked.

Okay. Your probably wondering who Sebastian is, but let me put it short and sweet.

He's my boyfriend.

"As long as its only training," Valentine told me.

I nodded my head calmly.

Valentine wasn't one who liked hugs and cuddles, so I knew not to jump around the place like a five year old.

When I was finished eating my apple, I quickly got up and grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

I wrote Seb a note, then drew a rune at the bottom.

It erupted in flames and disappeared.

Jace was next to finish his breakfast.

I grinned and gestured for him to go up to the training room with me.

I jogged upstairs to the training room with a grin.

"So what's the prize if I beat you?" Jace asked.

I grinned and said, "If you win, then you won't have to go to the city with me!"

I had to go Idris to get Luke and tell him father wanted him, and that would take at least four hours, and since Jace was here, he'd have to travel with me, since Jonathon had to work more on his sword fighting.

"And if you win?" Jace asked.

"You'll have to go with me to Idris!" I said.

Without him expecting it, I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled, grinning.

I grinned back, then kicked him out from under his legs.

As soon as he fell he was up again, wrapping my arm around my neck.

I stomped on his left foot, and as he hopped away from me, I kicked him Iin the chest.

He fell to the ground, groaning.

I walked over and straddled him.

I saw the mischievous glint in his eye, then all of a sudden he wrapped his legs around my waist and I was suddenly under him.

I felt a blush appear on my face, but quickly reacted to him.

I kneed him in the gut, then flipped onto my feet.

He groaned in pain, and I spun a round house kick at his back.

He fell flat on his face, and I pinned his arms behind his back, then kneeled on his legs so he couldn't get up.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I win!"

"Not by half you don't!" He said.

Then he slammed his head into my forehead, much to my surprise.

I fell back, and when I saw him pull back his fist to punch me in the stomach, I rolled over quickly.

I was on my feet in a flash, and when he charged towards me, I did a front flip and landed behind him.

Jace gazed around him in confusion.

I leaned over and said, "I'm here."

He whirled around, tried to punch me in the stomach, and I caught his fist in my hand.

I twisted his wrist, and pushed him backwards.

As he fell, I grabbed a seraph blade, and pointed it at his neck.

"Time's up!" I said proudly.

Suddenly somebody started clapping, and I whirled around in surprise.

But nobody was there.

I glanced at Jace in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly he kicked me in the legs, and I fell down in surprise.

He straddled me, pinning my arms to the floor.

"Rule number one, never distract yourself from your opponent," he said.

We were awefully close, and I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Oh really?" I asked, then I slammed my head into his.

I jumped up, grinning.

"Payback!" I shouted gleefully.

Suddenly Sebastian stepped out from the shadows.

"Well done, Clary!" He praised me.

"That was you who had distracted me! Wasn't it!" I said in amusement.

Jace and Sebastian were friends, so I should of expected Seb to do that.

Although I was a little pissed, I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

During that kiss, I was unaware of the envious look Jace gave Sebastian.

I pulled away, slightly embarassed, and turned to Jace.

"C'mon, we have to go now. It's Jonathon's turn to train with Valentine now," I told him.

Jace nodded, then said to Seb, "See ya in a while."

We went to the weapons room and I grabbed a stele, drawing an iratze on my bruises.

"Clary? Could you draw an iratze on my back? I can't reach it," Jace asked me.

"Sure," I said, walking towards him.

Carefully, I drew an Iratze where I'd kicked him.

When I was done he muttered a thanks, then we grabbed some weapons for the journey.

"See ya, Sebastian!" I yelled into the training room, where he was fighting Jonathan.

"See ya!" They both yelled in unison.

"C'mon! You lost the fight, you come with me," I said to Jace, grinning.

We walked to the stables, and only found one horse.

"Where is Star?" I asked the man who took care of the stables.

"Isabelle borrowed him for a while, said the wanted to go around the countryside's fields," he replied.

"Looks like we'll have to ride on the same horse then," Jace said from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whàt do you think? You like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**Please review it!**

**And please pleasd PLEASE give me some ideas. I was thinking that maybe Jace gets jealous of Clary and Sebastian's relationship, and he tries to win her over. Would you like that? **


	3. Idris High

**Okay. I've decided to continue the story. Though I forgot about it for a while. So its been skipped forward a bit.**

Chapter 3: Idris High

"Hey, Clary!" A feminine voice shouted in the hallway of Idris High.

I went red as my fiery hair with embarrassment as heads turned in my direction. But I managed to keep my chin up and turn around towards the voice in the hallway, feeling a surge of annoyance for the nosey teenage Shadowhunters walking up and down past me.

I couldn't help glaring at Isabelle Lightwood as she jogged up towards me.

I stared in astonishment at her six inch heels.

How the hell could she jog in those things?!

She grinned at me.

"Why in the name of the Angel are you calling me in front of at least a hundred students?" I demanded, fighting the urge to grab her by the shoulders and give her a hard shake.

She still managed to maintain the grin even though I was giving her a death glare.

"We have training first thing this morning. Apparently Mr Whitewillow is going to a meeting later, but he's putting us with different partners," Izzy told me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "So? I'll probably beat them anyway," I said.

"What if I'm partnered with your brother?!" She asked.

I widened my eyes and put a hand over my heart in mock surprise. "Oh my God! Don't tell me your falling for my brother. Kill me now!"

She glared at me in anger. Some people would of shut up immediately if she gave them that death glare, but I only took it as an opportunity to taunt her more.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"Clary!" She hissed, as we walked towards the training gym.

"Yes, Isabelle?" I asked, as I faked innocence.

"Alright, class, I'm pairing you up with different people today, and there will be no changes, whether you like your partner or not," Mr Whitewillow's voice boomed across the rather large training room.

I zoned out for most of the list of names.

There were beams where you could practice your flips on the ceiling. There was mats covering most of the floor. And there were punching backs lining one half of a wall, the other half laid out with weapons and steles. On the opposite wall were dummies and targets for archery and practising on throwing a dagger.

"Clarrissa Morgenstern and Jace Lightwood," Mr Whitewillow called.

Jace walked towards me.

"Hello, Red," Jace said with his signature smirk.

I scoffed at the nickname. "Hello, Lightworm."

"Careful there, I don't think Izzy will be too happy with you insulting her family's surname," he said with that smirk on his face.

"You two! Hand to hand combat for ten minutes! " Mr Whitewillow bellowed at us.

_This is gonna be fun! _I thought.

I caught Sebastian looking at us with a bit of jealousy.

Probably annoyed because he wanted to be partnered with me.

Suddenly I was on the floor, and I realised that while I'd been looking at Sebastian, Jace had taken this opportunity to kick me out from under my legs.

I lay on the floor for a couple seconds. then tumbled backward and landed in a crouch.

Jace threw a punch towards my stomach, but I lifted my knee to block it, then I kicked him in the chest and he flew backwards, falling on his back.

I wasn't really in the mood for training today, since Valentine had hit me a couple times across the back and stomach, so they were still sore even though I'd put iratzes on them earlier.

Jace was on his fert within seconds, and he swung his fist at me. I ducked, but suddenly he grabbed my right arm and pinned it behind my back.

I felt my back slam against his chest.

I blushed at how close we were, but I stomped my boot on his left foot, knowing he was a leftie, and as he hopped away I slammed my palm into his collarbone, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"I win!" I said proudly.

He smirked on the floor.

I reached my hand out and pulled him up.

"Class is over," Mr Whitewillow called out.

"Good fight," I said.

He nodded, and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

For a second a felt a bit annoyed, but relaxed in Sebastian's arms.

I watched as Jace left the training room, then turned towards Sebastian.

I pecked him on the lips.

"See you at lunch," I said, then skipped away, laughing at his disappointed expression.

xXx

Sebastian walked out of his English class and found Casey waiting for him at the door. She jerked her head toward the spare private bathroom.

He followed.

"What if Clary finds out?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

"I don't care about that bitch! If she finds out, then so be it," Casey told him, a seductive grin on her face.

She dropped her backpack and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd put a twist near the end ofbthis chapter. <strong>

** Review, favourite and follow.**

** I'd love to know what ya all think of this chapter!**


	4. cheater!

So here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Warning! Contains swearing!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: CHEATER<p>

As soon as I was finished my math class, I stepped out into the hallway.

At that exact moment I saw Sebastian and some other girl talking.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't the jealous or possessive type of girlfriend, so as soon as I saw the two of them chatting, I just walked on up to my locker.

I stacked my books up and grabbed my lunch, and slammed my locker shut.

Only to see the girl walking towards the private toilet and Sebastian following her in.

_That bastard!_

I walked up towards the toilet door, which had a sign saying PRIVATE TOILET, with a sign of a man and another with a woman.

It was for kids that liked to go to a toilet alone. There were five others in the school.

I put my ear to the door and heard a moan.

I felt like crying, but I quietly opened the door, to find Sebastian and some blonde bimbo with her tongue down his throat.

"Enjoying that?" I asked, putting an emotionless expression on my face.

They sprang apart.

"It's not what it looks like, Clary!" Sebastian said, his eyes wide and shocked.

I scoffed in disgust. "Really! That's what every fucking jerk says when he's caught! So I don't buy it! It's over!" I snapped.

I spun on my heel, fighting the tears away.

I walked towards my locker and leant my head against it.

There was no one else in the hallway, so I had the time to myself.

I felt betrayed, and heartbroken.

Anger surged up through me, and I wanted to go back to New York and kill a couple demons.

"Clary?" A voice called.

My head whipped to right, where the voice had come from.

It was Jace.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. Isabelle told me that if you don't hurry up and get in line with her, she's to grab the last ham and pesto wrap on you and eat it herself," he said.

I scowled.

Ham and cheese pesto wrap was my favourite food to get, along with my lunch mom made for me.

"Tell her I'll be there in five minutes, " I told him.

He nodded, but his golden eyes scanned my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just go!" I said tiredly.

He turned and left.

I stood aagainst my locker for two more minutes, fighting back the tears.

I'll cry later, right now, I needed to go to Izzy before she has a fit.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I caught sight of Izzy waiting in line.

I walked towards the line, and she waved me over.

I came over and we ordered our food.

We sat down at a table with Alec, Jace, Aline and Helen.

Normally we would of had Sebastian at the table, but he wasn't here.

"Clary, something's wrong. I can feel it in our parabatai connection," Izzy murmered to me.

I pulled my lips into a smile. "I'm fine Isabelle. No need to worry about me," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but went back to her conversation with Aline and Helen.

"Where's Sebastian?" Jonathan asked loudly.

I resisted the urge to flinch.

"He had to stay behind and do his not done homework, " I lied again.

Normally I would never lie, but I didn't want to discuss with any of my friends about what happened.

"That typical Sebastian, " Alec said rolling his eyes.

Jonathan laughed.

I didn't.

Later that day, I went straight to my room and cried and cried for a half hour.

After that, Valentine called me down for training.

I was practicing with Isabelle today. We were doing weapon fighting, using a deadly steel ellectrum fan that could chand into a sword if you closed it.

It was green, with the angelic rune engraved in it.

My favourite weapon besides the seraph blade and steel ellectrum fan, was the katana.

I put all of my anger and betrayal into the fight with isabelle.

I won in the end.

After we healed each other with iratzes, we went up to my room.

"All right, what happened?" Izzy asked.

I sighed.

She needs to know. She's my parabatai for the Angel's sake!

"Sebastian cheated on me," I told her.

"That fucking lying, cheating, BASTARD!" Izzy yelled.

My eyes went wide at that last word.

Even though it was all true, if Valentine heard her, I'd be in big trouble.

Swearing was not tolerated in the manor.

"Izzy, please don't do anything to him, and don't tell anyone . I'm not ready to tell the others," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

I relaxed.

We talked for a while, and then she went home to the Lightwood manor.

After much thinking about what Sebastian had done, I'd made up my mind.

I'm not going to fall in love.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

** Please give me ideas. I'm not going to make Clace immediately though, but I need ideas before I run out.**

**Review, follow and favourite! **


End file.
